


Let Me Be There

by Boopoopeedoo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Vision (Marvel), Sweet Vision, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: Sometimes Vision is there for Wanda. Sometimes she is there for him. And others, they both need a bit of outside help.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47
Collections: AO3 Haven Facebook June 2020 Challenge: Pride Fathers Day Summer ALS and PTSD Awareness





	1. No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This fic was written for the Ao3 Haven facebook group's June challenge. Will be three parts. Prompt: PTSD

Wanda Maximoff was deeply troubled, stemming from the many traumas she had suffered in her life. Unfortunately, she was very good, too good, at pushing her troubles aside, burying everything deep, until it all exploded at he most inopportune moments. Triggered by a dream, or a noise that sounded too much like something else.

For a while, after first joining the Avengers, Wanda had been able to hide her aversion to loud noises, avoid the adverse reaction that she would sometimes have to certain sounds.

Wanda would often still startle at something loud, and someone, usually The Vision, would ask if she was alright. She would say that she was. If someone else had asked, they would let it go, but somehow Wanda didn't think that The Vision had ever believed those assurances. Sometimes, it seemed like the synthezoid could stare right into her soul.

Wanda wasn't really sure how she felt about that at the time. It probably should have bothered her, but somehow it didn't.. much. It was nice to feel understood. She had more important things to worry about, like the unpleasant knowledge that she could not hide her troubles inside herself forever.  
—

When it happened, Wanda wasn't at all ready for it. For her first week or two at the compound, as she adjusted to her new surroundings, she had been exempt from training sessions.

When she did finally join in, things seemed to go well for a while.. Until the day that Captain Rogers decided to run a training exercise simulating a real battle situation, including mock bullets and projectiles, and, unfortunately.. sound effects. One of said sound effects, something like a crumbling building, sounded just a little to similar to the crumbling of Wanda's own childhood home.

One moment Wanda had been shielding Sam from something, and the next she was ten years old again, cowering under the bed next to an unexploded bomb.

Of course, she was really cowering on the floor of the training centre, a blubbering mess. Though not entirely aware of what was going on around her at that moment, she felt crowded, restricted, struggling to draw breath. On the very edge of her awareness there was shouting.. A voice she vaguely recognised, even if it sounded strange when it was raised.

Then Wanda was moving.. well, not herself. Someone was moving her, carrying her.. it was almost like flying. Everything went away, the crowding and the restricting and the noise.. the noise was gone, all except the previously raised voice. Speaking softly again now, whispering, telling Wanda that everything was okay, that she was alright. That she should take slow, deep breaths.

Eventually, she wasn't sure exactly long afterwards, Wanda did take a few slow, deep breaths. Then a few more. In time, she stopped being a frightened child trapped under her bed. Once she became fully aware of her surroundings again, Wanda realised that she was floating, or rather the person holding her was, hovering somewhere above the compound, and she realised that she was clutching handfuls of teal material. Able to move again, she looked up at The Vision. No.. just Vision.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yes" Wanda nodded. "Well, I think so.. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Can we stay out here a while?"

"We can."  
—

When they returned to the compound, Vision took Wanda directly to her room. Told her she should rest, then left. She heard him being scolded afterwards, and she felt bad about that.. Why should he be in trouble just because he helped her?  
—  
She found him later, sentenced to cleaning up the training centre alone after the disastrous session.

"Hey.."

"Hello, Miss Maximoff" Vision turned, slightly surprised to see her there. "Are you feeling better?"

"I am, thank you" Wanda shifted awkwardly. "I'm sorry if I got you in trouble.."

"I believe I got myself in trouble" said Vision, as he put things away.

"But.."

"I yelled at the Captain, and shut off our communicators when i took you outside.. Neither of those things are your fault."

"I.. wait.. you did?" Wanda blinked. "Why?"

"You were already overwhelmed, Miss Maximoff, and I did not want things to get any worse" Vision explained. "I was in the best position to help, and so I did, but.. I think I may have frightened everyone, when I took you away. I.. I don't think they entirely trust me, yet.." He tried not to look hurt by this, but he clearly was.

"That's not fai.."

"You didn't, at first."

"I.. but.." Wanda flushed, a little embarrassed, and was then startled when Vision laughed. It was the first time she had heard him laugh, the first time anyone had, which was probably why it had startled her, but.. she found that she quite liked the sound.

"It is alright. I understand that, for a creature such as myself, trust is something that will take a little longer to earn. And that in the future, I should probably not yell at my team leader that he should know better, or spirit a teammate away without telling anyone where we are going, but I do not really regret doing those things. The types of trauma you carry with you don't go away overnight.. we will all need to be prepared to help you."

"Right.." Wanda blushed. "Well, thank you again.."

"You are welcome, Miss Maximoff."

"Uh.. do you need any help cleaning up?"

"I fear that may defeat the purpose of my punishment."

"Nobody has to know.. and no matter what you say, I am partially responsible for you being here" She nudged him playfully. "Come on, Vizh. Let me help."

"Well.." He seemed slightly surprised by the nickname. "If you insist, Miss Maximoff."

"I do.. and Vizh?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Wanda."

"Alright.. Wanda."


	2. Returning The Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision can face his troubles, if Wanda is with him.

As years passed, their friendship, and eventually love beginning to grow, Vision helped Wanda through more PTSD attacks. He learned what her triggers were. Tried to keep her away from those triggers, avoid them wherever possible, or when total avoidance wasn't practical, worked with her on desensitising herself.

Unfortunately, after the civil war, after her experiences in The Raft, Wanda gained more triggers. Vision made sure to learn what they were, because even though their current circumstances meant he could not always be there for her, he would certainly try to help her when he was.  
—  
One night, when he had been visiting, Vision held Wanda as she slept. Though he did not need 'sleep' in a traditional sense himself, holding Wanda as she slept had quite quickly become one of his favourite things.

She looked so beautiful and peaceful as she slept.. At least most of the time. Wanda was often plagued by nightmares. Vision had learned the signs of these nightmares just as he had learned her triggers. A soft whimper, a furrowing of her brow.. and so, Vision would try to wake her.

"Wanda.." He gently nudged her. "Wanda, wake up you are.."

Wanda suddenly jolted awake in a surge of Scarlet energy, sending Vision flying across the room before he had a chance to phase. When the energy faded, and Wanda fully came to to see Vision sprawled on the floor, she gasped in horror.

"Vision!" She leapt out of bed, rushing to his side. "Vizh, I'm so sorry.."

"It's alright.."

"No it's not!" Wanda snapped, almost flinching at her own raised voice, shaking slightly. "I.. I h-hurt you.."

"No" Vision sat up, pulling her close to him, knowing that this was not just about throwing him just now. "No, you didn't. Not then, not now. You never could. I know you'd never hurt me."

"Nu" Wanda shook her head, slowly calming in Vision's arms. "Never. I'd never hurt you."

"I know" Vision whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.  
—

But Wanda had hurt Vision. Worse, she had killed him. She hadn't wanted to do it, it was the last thing in the Universe she would ever have wanted to do.. But it was, they thought, the only way to keep the Earth safe.

The worst part was, it didn't work. It was all for nothing, because Thanos had simply rewound time, and she had been forced to watch the man she loved die all over again. Then Wanda had died too, holding him as he had always held her. She didn't mind dying, and wouldn't have minded staying dead, if it meant she didn't have to live in a world without Vision.

But Wanda didn't stay dead. Five years later that felt like no time at all, Wanda was alive again, but Vision was still gone. It felt so wrong that he was gone, her everything was gone, and yet she was still here. Wanda had tried to avenge Vision, grief turning to fiery rage in her heart, but she had failed.. and even if she'd succeeded, Vision would still have been gone.  
—

Then Vision had come back to her.. by some wondrous miracle, Wanda had found what remained of him, and she had brought him back. He was not exactly as he was before, but she hadn't expected him to be. As Vision had once told her himself, trauma took time to heal.

He'd been quieter, for a while. He jumped at loud noises, but that was okay, because she still did too, even if not quite so much as she had before.

As much as he had changed, Vision still looked at Wanda the same way. His favourite thing was still to hold her as she slept. He was still the Vision she loved, and whom loved her in return.

Everything else, they could work through with time.  
—

The first time Vision had a full blown-attack, Pepper Potts had inadvertently caused it. She hadn't meant any harm, of course. She was just being a Mom, making sure that everybody was warm enough before they went out to play in the snow with little Morgan.

Unfortunately, Pepper had tied Vision's scarf just a little too tight, and suddenly Thanos's hand was around his throat, lifting him off his feet, and he couldn't breathe..

But something was different, something tugging and tearing away the grip on his throat, and he could see Wanda now, and felt a little better, because he knew she would never hurt him. Her arms wrapped gently around Vision, whispering comforting words, that he was okay, that he was safe, and Vision returned her embrace, closing his eyes and holding her close until she was all he could feel.

He didn't let her go even after he had opened his eyes, finding a very apologetic Pepper looking at him.

"Vision, I'm so sorry.." Pepper began.

"It's alright" Vision cut her off. "You couldn't have known that would happen."

Morgan peeked out from behind her Mother's leg.

"Are you alright now, big brother?"

"I think so. Would you like to go play in the snow now?"

"If you still wanna."

"I would love to.. how about you, Wanda?"

"Yes" Wanda smiled softly at him. "Let's go play."

"Yay!" Morgan rushed outside.

Wanda and Vision followed a little way behind her, his arm still around Wanda's shoulders, keeping her close.

"Thank you" He whispered.

Wanda just smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"You always did the same for me. I'm glad I could return the favour."

Vision kissed the top of her head, drawing her even closer. He could face everything, so long as he was still with her.


	3. Miracle

Time passed, and they both continued to recover from their experiences. They could never escape completely, but they learned to cope.

Vision's triggers were easier to avoid than Wanda's, mostly amounting to things around his neck, or not being able to breathe. Scarves had to be wrapped loosely around his neck, and no more ties. Seeing Wanda cry had been one, although that he had mostly recovered from once Vision remembered that he actually did have the power to stop her tears, that he didn't have to go ahead and let her destroy the stone, destroy him, because there was no Stone anymore, and no Thanos either.

Still, sad movies had been no-go for a little while.  
\--

For the most part, Wanda and Vision were happy. They made a life together, a home, all the things they hadn't been able to do while Wanda was on the run. They made a little unconventional family, with Pepper and little Morgan and a steady flow of visiting Avengers.

Vision asked Wanda to marry him, because he remembered that he had already been planning to, before everything went wrong. And of course, she had said Yes.

Then, sometime after their wedding, Wanda and Vision made a miracle. Or, more accurately, two. Two tiny new lives growing within Wanda's womb. They weren't sure how.. It should not have been possible, for them to produce a child. On the other hand, just about everything about their relationship was impossible, so maybe they shouldn't have been so surprised.

They would be lying, if they said that they weren't a little nervous about the prospect of impending parenthood.

Vision worried whether he was human enough to be a suitable Father.

Wanda worried because she did not think she'd had her own Mother long enough to have any idea of whether she wold be a good one.

They both worried, because trauma never really went away. Each of them was concerned that maybe, they were a little too broken for this. Neither one was concerned about the other.. just themselves.

Vision knew that Wanda would be a wonderful Mother.

Wanda knew that Vision was going to be an amazing Father.

Whatever their concerns, Vision and Wanda both loved their babies, the tiny precious lives they had created. They just had to hope that love was enough.  
\--

Vision still loved holding Wanda as she slept. He loved having her growing baby bump, about five months along, nestled between them, because it felt like he was holding their children as well, protecting them all. He'd never even seen the babies, beyond an ultrasound image (now printed and propped up on Wanda's bedside table beside one of their wedding pictures), but Vision already knew that he would do anything for them. Absolutely anything.

Wanda had told him that that was a sign of what kind of Father he would be, but he still wasn't sure. Of all Vision's 'Fathers' only one so far had gone on to experience true Fatherhood, but since Vision had not been revived until after Tony's death, he would never get the chance to ask his advice. He could talk to Clint or Scott, he supposed, but he didn't like bothering him.

Clint was still a good Father, but he was still dealing with his own issues, over what he had done in the five years following the Decimation, and more than a little survivor's guilt regarding Natasha Romanoff's death. Vision thought of Natasha often. The image of her telling him to 'get his ass back on that table' was burned into his memory.

As for Scott, he had missed a lot while stuck in the Quantum Realm, and was still finding his feet as Father to a teenage girl. Cassie seemed rather well behaved, as teenagers went, but still a teenager. Meaning Scott had his work cut out for him.

Vision would have to work out Fatherhood on his own. It was thrilling and frightening at the same time.

Vision was snapped out of his musings by Wanda stirring in her sleep. Worried that she was having a nightmare, Vision moved to wake her.. but as he did, Wanda seemed to relax, and woke on her own, albeit without the usual moment of panic associated with her post nightmare state. Instead, she seemed.. Peaceful, almost as peaceful as when she was asleep, and she was smiling, a small, soft little smile.

"Are you alright?" Vision asked her. He was confused. He knew the signs, he'd been so sure.. "I thought you were having a nightmare.."

"I was. Or I almost did. But.." Wanda's hand drifted to her baby bump, her smile widening. "I think he woke me."

"Who?" Vision looked around.

"One of the babies" Wanda chuckled, her free hand caressing his face. "Somebody takes after Daddy.. always looking after me."

"Oh.." Vision instinctively leaned into Wanda's touch. "You think so? You do look after me too. Maybe they take after both of us."

"Maybe.." After a moment, her eyes suddenly lit up, and the hand caressing Vision's face moved to grab his hand, guiding it to her belly. "I think they're kicking.. can you feel, Vizh? Say hello to Daddy, Cel mici."

Vision suddenly gasped, feeling a flurry of movement against his hand. His breath caught.

"Is that.."

"It is."

Vision felt a lump in his throat. He hadn't felt the babies kick before. Feeling them made it so real, and he felt the most wonderful rush of love.

"Well.. hello" A smile spread over his face. "This is.."

"Pretty amazing.." Wanda agreed, finishing the sentence for him. "A little scary too."

"It is."

"But I think we might be okay" Wanda smiled, "If we all keep taking care of each other."

"Yes" Vision smiled back, leaning in to kiss her. "I think so too."


End file.
